


Hide and seek

by screamtobeheard



Series: Play date [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, last part ayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please talk to me, Michael,” he pleads. <br/>“What do you want me to say? I don’t want you to touch me anymore, as simple as that,” <br/>“I never meant to make you feel like I was using you," Calum says</p><p>or where Michael and Calum fight, talk and make up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and seek

Something changed. When they’re sitting next to each other Calum leans against him more often. He rests his head against Michael’s shoulder. When they’re sitting in a room full of people he sees Calum look at him, sometimes he even smiles. And all those things are so amazing. It makes him wonder that maybe Calum finally starts to see him in a different light. But when Luke walks into the room Calum snatches his hand away from Michael’s again. Like nothing really changed. He should be way past this. But most of all, he needs to decide. Should he break things off with Calum, whatever those things were, or tell him how he feels. He figures none of those options sound that great.

“You’re looking sad lately,” Ashton says softly. He touches his arm hesitantly and Michael forces a smile.  
“I’m emo like that.” Ashton doesn’t laugh but gives him a sad smile.  
“Tell me what’s wrong,” he urges. Michael lets out a laugh.  
“Don’t worry about it Ash,” he tells him.  
“Is it a guy?” Ashton asks and his face reddens a little bit. Michael stares at him fondly. He told them that he was gay a few days ago and they’re both so supportive, he could cry.  
“Yeah,” he confesses sadly. Ashton nods and sits back a little.  
“What’s wrong then?” he asks. Michael shrugs, thinking about Calum. Nothing is wrong about Calum not loving him. It’s just that there’s nothing right about them having sex while Michael loves him.  
“He doesn’t like me like that,” he says softly. Ashton makes a displeased noise and Michael smiles.  
“It’s alright, though,” he tells him and Ashton nods. That’s all they say about it for now.

Maybe he should move on, and try to actually see other guys instead of Calum. Maybe he only likes him because he’s the only one he’s been with for a while. And it’s just wishful thinking, that this thing could go away that easily. He knows he loves Calum hood. Like that, in that way, without a ‘but’. 

The universe must hate him. His back is against the wall. His front is pressed against Calum. His face is against Calum Hood. How did this happen anyway? They’re at a party, and Calum had been drinking a lot because he always does on parties. Michael came back from the toilet and Calum was in the hallway suddenly, before he could say anything they were making out.  
“Cal,” he breathes against his mouth and Calum groans and kisses him harder. Calum’s hands pull at his hair and he presses his body closer to Michael. Michael can feel his hard on.  
“Calum,” he says again, pulling his face away. Calum pouts and goes to kiss his neck instead. They’re just standing in the hallway, anyone could walk in on this.  
“Cal, what are you doing?” Calum stares at him with a grin on his face. He’s drunk, Michael realises.  
“Want you. Want to kiss you. Couldn’t wait,” he slurs before leaning in again but Michael stops him.  
“Slow down, yeah? We’re at a party. They could see,” he tries to say as reasonable as possible. Calum runs his hand down Michael’s chest.  
“Please? Let them see, don’t care,” he murmurs.

Michael pushes him away harshly.  
“Yes you do. Why else would you be so fucking ashamed of Luke and Ashton seeing us all the time?” he spits. Calum stares at him confusedly.  
“Don’t care,” he says and Michael is so angry. He’s so angry he hurts his jaw from clenching his teeth.  
“Of course you don’t. Because you’re drunk now,” he says lowly.   
“I’m not drunk. I’m horny,” he says and reaches out to touch Michael. Suddenly it’s all wrong.  
“No! Don’t touch me. I don’t care what you are. You don’t get to use me!” he says louder than he planned. Calum flinches and he doesn’t feel sorry about it.   
“I’m sorry,” Calum says dumbly.  
“I don’t care that you’re sorry. Just don’t touch me again, okay? I don’t want this anymore,” he says and he feels tears in his eyes. He sees Calum stare at him with scared sad eyes and he hopes he’s hurt him as much as he’s hurt him without knowing. It’s wrong for him to think it, but he does anyway. He goes inside, leaving Calum standing there.

After that night, things have definitely changed. Everybody notices. Not only Ashton and Luke. Nobody has the guts to ask what happened though. They just stare at him whenever Calum walks past him without saying anything. When they don’t look at each other during breakfast. It’s tense to say at least. Michael’s more angry than upset.  
“You and Cal are fighting, aren’t you?” Luke asks suddenly. Breaking the silence they were sitting in. Both he and Calum stare at him with wide eyes. Ashton tenses too.  
“What? Since nobody is telling us anything. Tell me now. Are you two fighting?” Luke asks firmly. Nobody says anything. Michael stares at Calum, daring him to say something or look away.  
“We had a drunken fight, it’s no big deal,” Calum responds, staring at Michael while he says it. Michael grits his teeth. It’s so unfair, all of it.  
“What about?” Luke pushes.   
“I’m tired. Goodnight,” Michael says and without another word he leaves the room.

He’s been laying awake in his room for hours, being unable to sleep. At some point, he heard shouting but he hadn’t been bothered to check. He was heartbroken, goddammit, he could use some self pitying. A few footsteps later, he hears knocking on his door. He doesn’t move. The knocking doesn’t stop, but Michael isn’t going to give in. If they open the door, he’s going to pretend he’s sleeping anyways.   
“Mikey.” It’s hushed and it’s the voice of his favourite person. He hates himself for feeling something flutter inside of him when he hears Calum. He still doesn’t react.  
“I know you’re awake. If you don’t tell me to go, I’ll come in,” he says. They both know Michael’s too stubborn to say something. The door opens and shuts quietly. Michael shuts his eyes tighter. He feels the bed next to him.

“I’m sorry,” Calum says. Michael doesn’t react.  
“I’ve been a dick. I’m sorry. I never meant for it to turn out like this,” he mumbles. When he doesn’t get a reaction this time, Calum reaches out and touches Michael’s shoulder.   
“Don’t touch me,” he says. He doesn’t say it angry, it’s soft and hushed but firmly. Calum’s grip loosens but he doesn’t take his hand away completely.   
“Please talk to me, Michael,” he pleads. Michael swallows the lump in his throat.  
“What do you want me to say? I don’t want you to touch me anymore, as simple as that,” he tries not to let his voice give away how he feels. He feels the hand leave his shoulder and he could cry.   
“I never meant to make you feel like I was using you,” Calum says and he sounds sad too now. Michael turns around slowly and he sees that Calum’s eyes are wet too.  
“I know, it’s not your fault,” he says softly. Calum looks at him sadly.  
“I don’t like this, Mikey. I miss you,” he says. Michael misses him too.   
“I know. Just go sleep, yeah? It’s okay I promise. I won’t be mad anymore,” Michael says.

Calum hesitates. He looks at his hands and then at Michael again.  
“I don’t want to go to sleep. I want to be with you,” he says softly. It’s different than before, they both know that as Calum climbs in bed next to Michael. Both their hearts are beating faster than before. They stare at each other, both daring the other to say something, or do something.  
“I like you,” Calum whispers.  
“I more than like you,” Michael responds.  
“I don’t want to touch other people. Just you,” he tells him.  
“I don’t want you to touch other people. I don’t want you to kiss other people,” Michael replies. They’re lying face to face but not touching. Just looking and talking.  
“I want you all to myself,” Calum says and he smiles slightly now.

Michael lets himself feel that same fluttering feeling in his stomach again.  
“You can have it,” he tells him.  
“Ashton and Luke have to know. I can’t deal with being a secret,” Michael says firmly. Calum nods.  
“Of course. Anything you want, Mikey,” he says. Michael smiles. They keep quiet for a moment longer and Calum’s hands twitch.  
“Can I touch you?” he asks. Michael smiles widens and he nods. Calum touches his cheek gently and Michael melts.  
“Can I kiss you too?” he asks. Michael leans in and lets Calum close the gap. They kiss softly, slowly until both of them have trouble keeping their eyes open.  
When Michael wakes up though, Calum is next to him. Pressed against him.

Calum’s already awake and boops his nose.   
“You’re still here,” he blurts out. Calum smiles at him sadly.  
“Yeah, is that okay?” he asks. Michael smiles and nods before kissing him. Calum smiles against his lips as Michael continues to attack his mouth. He rolls on top of Calum and pushes himself closer. Calum lets out a sound and Michael pulls back. He raises his eyebrow and Calum blushes.  
“Look, I just woke up, okay,” he says defensive and that’s when Michael feels him hard against thigh. Michael grins.   
“That the only reason?” he pushes his thigh up against Calum’s crotch and Calum groans.  
“Fuck off,” he replies with a smile. He pulls Michael down to kiss him again. And just because Michael’s a little shit, he soon starts moving against Calum. Calum lets out little sounds against his mouth.

“Michael, can I touch you?” he asks and Michael realises that Calum hasn’t made a move to touch him since he told him he didn’t want him to touch him anymore. He smiles and takes one of Calum’s hand and places it on his ass.   
“Fuck, I’ve missed all of you but I’ve missed this too,” Calum says and bites Michael’s bottom lip.  
“You can have it now,” Michael breathes against his lips. He helps Calum push down his pants and do the same to him. Calum’s hands are everywhere now, like he’s making up for his lost time. Michael loves it. He grabs Calum’s hair tighter when he places kisses on his collarbones and goes lower. He lowers his face and kisses Michael’s whole chest. His hands soft against his skin this time. 

He kisses his hipbones, his tummy and bites the insides of his thighs.  
“Ah, fuck, Cal,” he swears.  
“Sorry,” Calum says but doesn’t sound sorry at all.  
“Better do something to make me feel better,” Michael tells him. Calum grins and takes Michael in his mouth.  
“Fuck,” Michael swears and closes his eyes. His hands tighten in Calum’s hair and a moan leaves his mouth. Calum strokes the inside of his thigh while he keeps sucking him.  
“You’re so pretty,” he says breathlessly. Calum pulls off to press a kiss on Michael’s tummy before going back to sucking him off. Michael has to bite his lip to stop him from getting to loud. The soft constant whines are enough. 

He’s close so suddenly he groans loudly and one hand grabs Calum’s shoulder.  
“Calum. I’m so close, fuck,” he tells him. Calum hums and it could be accidental but Michael’s already coming.  
“Shit, Calum,” he moans as he comes into his mouth. He’s still panting when Calum hovers over him with a smile. There’s a trace of come on his lip and Michael might die from how this is.  
“Jesus. I want to make you come,” he tells him.  
“Please do,” Calum says and kisses him. Michael can taste himself on his lips.

He reaches out and grabs Calum and he makes a sound like he’s dying.  
“Oh god,” Calum says and ruts into his hand.  
“You’ve been hard for a long time, haven’t you?” Michael says with an amused grin. Calum moans as Michael strokes him faster.  
“Shut up,” Calum gets out. Michael grins and strokes him until he feels Calum thighs shake a little.  
“Just saying, you’ve been hard for so long, you deserve a reward,” he says. Calum comes all over his hand with a loud groan. Michael keeps touching him until Calum’s hips stop pushing into his hand.  
“I didn’t even get to tell you what your reward was,” he teases.   
Calum laughs breathlessly and he kisses him softly. 

It’s all soft now. No more hiding, no more pressure to be attractive or Calum won’t touch him anymore. It’s all much calmer now. He still asks every time if he can touch him. And Michael nearly always says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to finish it ok. And like happy endings so here you go.   
> Didn't have a song this time but listened to all to myself by marianas trench while writing.  
> Hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
